The present invention concerns certain 3,3-substituted spiro-1,2,4-benzothiadiazines having antihyper tensive activity.
Various 3,3-Spiro-1,2,4-benzothiadiazines represented by the formula ##STR1## are known Compounds of formula I where X is C.sub.5 -C.sub.7 alkylene are disclosed in British Pat. No. 927,698, Holland Pat. No. 243,875, French Pat. No. 1162M and U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,204. Compounds of formula I where X is an alkyleneheterocycle are disclosed in British Pat. No. 927,698. Compounds where ##STR2## are disclosed in French Pat. No. 2387M and U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,931. The compounds of Formula I are taught to have useful pharmaceutical activity, principally as diuretics, saluretics and the like.
3,3-Substituted spiro-1,2,4-benzothiadiazines wherein the spiro group is ##STR3## have been discovered. The compounds have useful antihypertensives properties.